gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Baller LE LWB (Armored)
|related = Baller LE Baller LE (Armored) Baller LE LWB Huntley Sport Huntley |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade White 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = baller6 |handlingname = BALLER6 |textlabelname = BALLER6 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Gallivanter Baller LE LWB (Armored) is an armored four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Baller LE LWB Armored is a L'imited '''E'dition version of the Baller (second generation), with an even Longer Wheel Base (LWB), evidenced by the rear door window's length compared to the standard models. It features an updated frontal and rear fascia, with new grilles. It is now based on the same vehicle as the Baller LE. The LWB also shares similarities to the Autobiography in the side profiling. The front windows are now somewhat resistant to bullets, but will still not fail to shatter and cause the player to be injured by gunfire eventually. The bullet resistant glass takes several rounds of gunfire, but will shatter easily on a front collision if already damaged. In the side profiling, the original chrome-finished body-line piece found on the Baller that begins with a rectangular shape behind the front fender is now carbon-fibre, bearing the black stripe pattern, however the three drawing lines found on the chrome rectangular shape still remain on the carbon fibre replacement. The rectangular shape is similar to Citreon C4 Cactus. The main difference between the Baller LE LWB and the Baller LE LWB Armored is of course the armor: the vehicle now features large amounts of armored padding fitted into the door panels, leaving a unique embossing mark. The difference between the Baller LE (Armored) and the Baller LE LWB Armored is now the extended wheelbase, meaning the armor padding on the sides of the vehicle is now extended and therefore several more packs of armor are found on the door panels. The distance between the B pillar armor plating and C pillar armor plating is now longer, meaning the top channels had to be lengthened, this all making the initial side-window bigger and therefore the players in the rear potentially more vulnerable. The side windows are now surrounded by armored pillars and trims, similar to that of the front window, which are designed to deflect bullets away from the window - if this fails, the bullet-resistant glass will also deflect bullets to a certain extent. The alloy wheels are now replaced with heavy duty steel wheels, reinforced to withstand extreme damage. The tyres are now custom off-road and bulletproof by default, fitting its armored characteristics. The rear windows are also reinforced with armor plating surrounding the entire windscreen, and bullet resistant glass with medium resistance replaces the original glass. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Armored variant of the Baller LE LWB seems no different, other slightly worse oversteer, however. The top speed has not been effected with the weight increase, but thanks to the armor, the vehicle isn't at all vulnerable to gunfire, and side impacts do no deformation damage. Though the engine model doesn't feature any manifolds, the engine cover displays what appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, fitted in a front engine, all wheel drive layout, longitudinally. The engine sound is now slightly higher pitched, smoother, and of higher performance. It is similar to that of a high-revving V8, or low-revving, flatplane V10 with silencers. The vehicle features gentle suspension and great traction, meaning the ride is comfortable yet deadly to other road-users when used as a ramming vehicle. The extended wheelbase causes major disadvantages in steering, causing the vehicle to oversteer if cornering at high speeds, however this can be corrected in the hands of an experienced driver who will know to drive slower around corners. According to the website, the vehicle is powered by the same engine as the original Baller LE (Armored); a 530 bhp 5000cc V8 engine, accelerating it from 0 to 60 mph in just 9 seconds, which, considering its even further increment in weight, is still impressive. Its top speed is stated to be 120 mph, 40 mph slower than the Baller LE LWB is stated to be. The Baller LE LWB (Armored) can take the following: *1 Sticky Bomb (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Homing Launcher/Rocket Launcher (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Grenade (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Missile/Tank Shell from a vehicle (Rhino Tank, Hydra, etc) (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Canon shot from a Valkyrie (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *Approximately 200 rounds of the Minigun. *Approximately 3 seconds of firing from a mounted minigun (Valkyrie, Turreted Limo, etc) It can be noted that the Baller LE LWB (Armored) shares its armored capabilities with the Baller LE (Armored), XLS (Armored), along with both armored Schafters and Cognoscentis. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery BallerLELWBArmored-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Baller LE LWB (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BallerLELWBArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Baller LE LWB (Armored) on Legendary Motorsport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for [[|Money|$]]513,000. *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organisation) for $5,000 (or for free if owned as a personal vehicle) from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. *Can be obtained during Headhunter, but cannot be stored or modified. See Also *Baller - Standard variant. *Baller LE LWB - unarmored variant. *Baller LE - shorter wheelbase variant. *Baller LE (Armored) - Shorter wheelbase armored variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Gallivanter Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online